1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table combinations and more particularly pertains to a new table combination for a table that would allow easy discarding of food and containers from an eating area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of table combinations is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,305 describes a table lop having the major part of its surface rounding a central opening. Another type of table combination is U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,047 describes a table mounted trash disposal system including a container attached to a table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,716 describes a standing table with a hollow formed pedestal and table top for facilitating stacking of multiple tables together to save space.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that facilitates easy convenient cleanup, serving of food, and the playing of games.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating an opening in the table top that empties into a garbage container. In addition the opening has a cover that can be used to cover the opening and is rotatable such that it can be utilized as a serving piece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new table combination that would save the user time and effort involved in cleanup.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new table combination that would be well suited for entertaining as users could easily dispose of unwanted items themselves with out leaving the table.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for the opening that rotates such that game boards or food serving stations could be positioned on the cover and selectively rotated.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a table including a tabletop having a top surface, a bottom surface and a. peripheral edge. The tabletop has an opening extending therethrough. A plurality of legs is attached to and extends downward from the tabletop. A cover is positionable in the opening for substantially closing the opening. A garbage receptacle may be positioned below the table and aligned with the opening such that debris may be placed into the receptacle through the opening.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.